


In The Vampire's House

by Koolkitty9



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Fiction, Horror, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolkitty9/pseuds/Koolkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Pete Best and Ringo Starr. They’re all teenagers, and they’re playing a game of ball and John kicked it into the yard of the Harrison’s mansion. So they make Ringo go to in to get it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Vampire's House

In The Vampire’s House

Summary: John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Pete Best and Ringo Starr. They’re all teenagers, and they’re playing a game of ball and John kicked it into the yard of the Harrison’s mansion. So they make Ringo go to in to get it…

Parings: George/Ringo and John/Paul  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Near death experience, language, slash, vampires, humans, and blood.  
The Beatles and Pete Best © themselves and Story © me Koolkitty9  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Ritchie! I’m gonna kick this hard! Better catch it!” John called and Ringo nodded. “Okay Johnny!” John laughed and kicked it hard. Pete and Paul gasped as it landed into Harrison mansion! Ringo gasped as well…it was rumored to be housed with vampires and whoever went in…never came back!

“Welp, Ringo you have to go get it!” John said and Ringo gasped “WHAT?! WHY ME?!” John sighed “Because! You should have got it!” Ringo frowned and opened up the rusted iron gates into the mansion.

Bright red eyes opened up and a fangy tooth smile emerged. “Humans...” The voice hissed “Here…won’t mum be proud if I killed one…” The figure looked outside when he saw a man who was shorter than the others. He licked his fangs and smiled. “You…you will be my prey…” his voice hissed again and left.

Ringo looked around for the ball and sighed, John, Paul, and Pete were talking amongst themselves. He bit his lip and turned around as he thought he saw someone in the corner of his eye. Ringo shrugged and kept looking…but he couldn’t find it! He gasped as he felt something grab him. “He-!” He cried and his mouth was covered. “There you are human!” The voice hissed and Ringo tried to get away. The person growled and Ringo cried out as two sharp things pierce his neck…

Ringo looked around as he woke up…it was dark and he couldn’t see anything…in fact he felt cramped up. He tried to move but his hands hit a wall...or he thought that’s what it was. Ringo started to panic as he could hardly breathe and he felt above him…whatever he was in was closed! He realized something…he was in a casket! Why was he in that? He felt his neck…there were two holes in the side of it…oh no…the vampire rumor was true! Ringo started to scream as he hit on the lid of it…he stopped as it slowly opened to reveal a man with red eyes… 

“Who are you?” He growled and Ringo sighed “Me…me name is Ritchie!” The man nodded. “I’m George…why were you in me yard?” Ringo sighed again. “Me friends lost our ball!” George nodded and licked his lips; he had a wonderful meal from this human…so why kill him? He thought and Ringo looked at him. “So…I should go.” George growled “No! I have to show you to me mum!” “Okay…where is she?” “Gone.” “For how long?” “Two weeks.” He replied and Ringo gasped “TWO WEEKS?! I CAN’T BE HERE FOR TWO WEEKS!” He cried and George sighed and took Ringo into his arms. “Do not yell, for I have been here longer than two weeks. I have been a vampire for almost a hundred years and I haven’t been like you.” Ringo gasped “You…you’ve been alive that long?!” 

“Yes, and my mum gave birth to me in 1843, and me dad was a vampire, so she was turned after me sister in the 1830s. I have two older brothers also…” Ringo looked at George, why did this man even take him in the first place? “George…I can call you that, right?” He nodded “Yes, you may. Now come on, Ritchie…do you have a nickname I can call you?” “Oh…yeah…uh Ringo.” 

George smiled. “How lovely.” Ringo felt a shiver go down his back as the man’s red eyes studied him. “So…are you just gonna stare or what?”  George shook his head quickly “Uh, no!” Ringo nodded as George took his hand…and crushed their lips together…

“Lads…where is Rings?” Paul asked John “He should be back by now!” John shrugged, “I dunno…I haven’t heard him…but I thought I heard a scream…” Pete gasped “JOHN! The vampires have him!” The three boys looked at the mansion and looked up as they saw three figures go into the house… 

“George!” A girl’s voice filled the house and George looked up and smiled. “Louise! Harry and Peter!” He giggled, Ringo was panting on the bed…George had made him a virgin no more…his arse was sore…George smiled at them. “This is Ringo! He’ll be my mate soon!” He whispered. “Mummy won’t like having a human” Peter whispered harshly and Louise smiled “Well I like him!” George smiled and kissed Ringo (who looked very flustered) looked at him. “I-I need to go home!” 

George sighed “I told you! You can’t go back until me mum sees you!” Ringo growled “NO! I’m going home now!” George grabbed him. “No…please!” He begged and kissed Ringo’s neck. His three siblings left the room and Ringo rolled his hips up as George touched him slowly. George stared at his neck…his vampire side was beginning to take over. Ringo looked at him as George’s head was beside his neck…Ringo cried out as he bit into him…

“Johnny! We need to find him! Elsie is worried sick!” Paul cried and John sighed. “I know!” Pete looked at them, “We’ll get killed though!” “Just calm down lads!” John cried and they went in…

Ringo moaned into George’s mouth. “F-fuck! George! Fuck me harder!” he cried and George smiled and went faster and harder. He even started to use his speed and Ringo was starting to scream in pleasure…

John, Paul, and Pete gasped as they heard Ringo screaming?! “RINGO!” Paul cried and they gasped as three figures appeared in front of them…

Ringo screamed George’s name as he came all over his stomach. “G-George!” He whimpered as George kissed and licked him clean. “You’re mine…” he hissed and Ringo nodded. “Y-yes…I am…yours…only yours…”

“Look Louise! Humans!” A voice hissed and a female voice replied “These are Ringo’s friends! We can’t kill them Harry!” John gasped “You know Ritchie?!” He nodded “Yes…he’s with our younger brother…” “He is?!” “Yes…and he will soon be one of us!” Another said “Peter! Don’t give away George’s plan!” 

Peter frowned “I’m hungry though!” His eyes flashed red. “I want pretty boy!” He said and Paul looked at John and gasped. “I already have a boyfriend! And I’m a fairy so you can’t drink my blood!” John gasped “WHAT?! NO WAY! I’m a wizard Paulie!” Pete gasped and looked at them in amazement. “Woah! I’m not like that at all!”Peter growled…he couldn’t feed from a damn fairy! He frowned and the three siblings ran off…

Ringo smiled at himself in the mirror, George had given him a lovely outfit. He blushed as George kissed him softly. “George…I need to see me mum, she’ll be worried sick!” George sighed “I know love…but you shall be mine…you may go to her.” Ringo smiled “Thank you! Thank you!” He cried and George giggled as Ringo ran home. 

As Ringo was running home, George was following him. He wanted to make sure Ringo would get home safe. Ringo sighed to himself, “George! I know you’re there!” George sighed…he was in his bat form…and flew down. “Sorry…wanted to make sure you’d be alright…” “Let’s just go to me mum’s…”

Long story short, Ringo’s mum was delighted to see him but said when he said he’d be gone for a few weeks…Ringo looked at George as they left. “RITCHIE?!” John yelled and Ringo gasped “JOHN!” “Ringo! We’ve come to save you!” Paul cried and Ringo looked at them. “No! I’m fine really!” He cried and John shook his head. “NO! You’re not! Your mind is being controlled by him!” John screamed “He’s making you confused!” 

Ringo frowned “No he’s not! He’s a gentleman!” Paul growled “We’ll show you!” Ringo gasped as Pete held up a gun that shot stakes. “NO!” Ringo sobbed as Pete shot it. Ringo quickly jumped in front of George…George gasped as blood splattered around him. Ringo’s scream pierced through the black night air and sky. George looked at Ringo as he went limp in his arms. “RITCHIE!” He screamed and began to sob. “G-Georgie…” Ringo whispered and George kissed him. “I’ll end your pain, lovey…” 

George quickly bit into Ringo’s neck and began to drain him…Ringo let out a cry of pain as George gave him his own blood. John, Paul, and Pete gasped as Ringo began screaming in pain and arching his back and clawing at the ground. Louise, Harry and Peter ran to them. “George?! You turned him?” She gasped and George nodded. Louise held Ringo’s head up in her lap as he was screaming louder. George looked at Pete as he tore the stake out of Ringo’s heart. “You bastards…you wanted to save him…but you killed him instead.”

 

“If you wouldn’t have taken him in the first place none of this would have happened!” John yelled and George rolled his eyes.  “I do love him though…” George said “As do you for Paul…” John nodded “Yes…” Paul giggled “You like me?! I KNEW IT!” Paul yelled and the duo kissed. Ringo’s screams eventually stopped and Ringo fainted from being turned. George kissed Ringo. “Now you can’t die on me…” Then he woke up a few hours later… 

A Few Days Later: 

George’s mum, thought Ringo was perfect for her son and that he’d be a good person to help George out. Ringo thought his mum was very nice and that she’d be a good person.  George and Ringo eventually moved out and got married and had a family…John and Paul fell deeply in love and Pete fell in love with a cute girl. It was a good ending to some but Pete was still mad that George wasn’t dead.  Ringo smiled to himself as he was cleaning, he smiled as the man he loved kissed him. Oh how he loved being in the vampire’s house…

\----The End----                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                


End file.
